rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Eine Klinge zum Geschenk (Kapitel)
"Eine Klinge zum Geschenk" ist das dritte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Die Aiel errichten ihr Lager bei Taien. Wie jeden Abend seit Rhuidean schläft Aviendha bei Rand, und er muss sich ablenken, wenn sie sich vor ihm auszieht. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Jangai-Pass bei Taien Sie errichten das Lager am Eingang des Jangai-Passes, aber so weit wie möglich von Taien entfernt. Die Aiel verteilen sich auf den Berghängen und schneiden die Leichen herunter. Moiraine und Lan überprüfen Kaderes Wagen. Die Weisen Frauen errichten ihr Lager so, dass jeder es durchqueren oder daran vorbei muss. Melaine hat drei Tage zuvor Bael geheiratet, und ist Dorindhas Schwesterfrau geworden. Egwene und Aviendha kommen zu ihm. Er ist überrascht, dass beide beim Anblick der Leichen so ruhig bleiben. Egwene sagt, dass es ihr leid tut und dass er nichts hätte für die Menschen tun können, und Rand weiß, dass sie recht hat, da er erst vor fünf Tagen überhaupt von der Stadt erfuhr, wo es ja ohnehin bereits zu spät war. Die Frauen reiten davon und Rand belauscht überrascht, dass die beiden erwartet haben, ihn vorzufinden, wie er sich übergibt - was er eigentlich von ihnen gedacht hatte. Er versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie sonst wohl noch über ihn reden könnten. Rand macht sich auf die Suche nach Asmodean. Auf dem Weg sieht er Mat, der murmelnd und konzentriert die Stadt anstarrt. Rand denkt daran, dass Mat seit seiner Rückkehr aus Rhuidean manchmal seltsame Dinge sagt, doch er weigert sich, darüber zu reden, was er gesehen hat. Die Shaido-Tochter Melindhra sitzt ganz in der Nähe und beobachtet Mat, bis sie von Sulin - der Anführerin der Töchter des Speers - fort geschickt wird. Unter den Töchtern gibt es Wetten darüber, ob Melindhra für Mat den Speer aufgibt, oder ihm das Singen beibringt. Ein Scherz der Töchter, wenn ein Mann sich wegen ihnen zum Gai'shain machen lässt. Er findet Asmodean durch dessen klingende Harfe. Der Verlorene beschwert sich mal wieder darüber, Rands Bannerträger sein zu müssen. Er schlägt Lan, Mat oder sogar Moiraine als seinen Ersatz vor und warnt Rand, besonders vorsichtig zu sein, seit Moiraine ihm freiwillig gehorcht. Rand erklärt, dass Asmodean weiterhin das Banner des Lichts tragen muss und fragt dann, was der Verlorene über die Ruinen an der Schneegrenze weiß, von denen er vermutet, dass sie aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden stammen. Asmodean sagt, dass Rands Welt sich sehr von der im Zeitalter der Legenden unterscheidet, und dass sein Wissen über die jetzige Welt aus der Zeit stammt, als er erwachte. Aber er vermutet, dass es sich um seinen Geburtsort Shorelle handeln könnte, eine Hafenstadt. Rand sagt, dass er zu müde ist für ihre Unterrichtsstunden, und dass sie sich am nächsten Morgen wiedersehen. Asmodean fragt, ob es diesmal kein Schutzgewebe um sein Zelt geben wird, und Rand antwortet, dass er ihm wie einem Bruder vertraut und ihn begnadigt hat. Aber sobald Asmodean ihn hintergehen würde, will er ihn töten. Als Asmodean etwas sagen will, unterbricht ihn Rand und sagt, dass er als er selbst spricht, nicht als Lews Therin. Rand reitet davon und hofft, dass Asmodean nicht ahnt, dass in seinem Kopf ein toter Mann versucht, ihm seine Gedanken mitzuteilen, und er will auch nicht, dass der Verlorene es herausfindet. Er ist sicher, dass Asmodean ihn sofort im Stich lassen würde, wenn er glaubte, Rand würde den Verstand verlieren. Die Gai'shain sind dabei, sein Zelt aufzubauen, wo schon Aviendha und Adelin mit einigen Töchtern des Speers warten. Rand legt ein Schutzgewebe um das gesamte Lager, das jeden alarmieren würde, wenn Schattengezücht das Gewebe durchquert; er bedauert, dass er es nicht Rhuidean daran gedacht hatte. Er benötigt zwar noch seinen Angreal für das große Gewebe, doch er ist inzwischen stärker geworden, seit Asmodean ihn unterrichtet. Die Aiel müssen trotzdem Ausschau nach menschlichen Feinden halten. Rand hätte das Gewebe auch so weben können, dass es Schattengezücht tötet, doch das hätte wie ein Leuchtfeuer alle Verlorenen oder Myrddraal aufgeschreckt und er ist froh, dass sie gerade nicht wissen, wo er ist. Aber so würden die Verlorenen es erst bemerken, wenn sie davor stehen und ein Myrddaal erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Rand muss sich zwingen, Saidin wieder los zu lassen. Danach geht er zum Zelt, wo Aviendha ihm eine tote Schlange vorhält, die sie gefunden hat. Rand fährt sie wütend an, warum sie das Tier mit ihrem Messer getötet hat, und nicht mit der Einen Macht, und die Aiel-Frau entgegnet, dass die Weisen Frauen sagen, zu oft Saidar zu benutzen könnte dazu führen, dass man sich selbst schadet. Rand findet sie unvernünftig und betritt sein Zelt. Aviendha folgt ihm mit einem Bündel auf den Armen. Sie sagt, er hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, doch Rand leugnet. Sie wirft ihm das Bündel hin und erklärt, dass sie ihm noch ein Geschenk gebracht hätte, da er die Drachengürtelschnalle nicht als Begleichung ihrer Schuld akzeptiert hätte. Rands Widerspruch akzeptiert sie gar nicht. Rand wickelt das Bündel auf und findet darin ein protziges Prunkschwert vor. Überrascht fragt er sie, wie sie das bezahlen konnte und woher eine Aiel ein Schwert hat. Aviendha sagt, das Schwert sei billig gewesen. Es hatte Laman Damodred gehört und die Aiel hatten es ihm als Zeichen seines Todes abgenommen. Viele Töchter und Krieger wollten das Schwert nach seinem Tod besitzen, doch alle merkten nach und nach, was es wirklich war und verkauften es zu immer geringeren Preisen weiter. Rand erklärt, dass das Schwert sehr schön ist - er versucht taktvoll zu sein, da er es viel zu protzig findet - aber er will es ablehnen, bis er es aus der Scheide zieht. Auf der einseitig geschliffenen, leicht gekrümmten Klinge sind Reiher eingraviert und er ist sicher, dass es sich um Metall handelt, das mit Hilfe der Macht geschmiedet wurde. Statt abzulehnen, gibt er Aviendha die Scheide zurück und sagt, sie könnte den Griff behalten, er würde die Klinge als Zeichen, das die Schuld beglichen sei, annehmen. Aviendha protestiert überrascht, dass die Edelsteine viel mehr wert sind und er versuchen würde, ihr erneut eine Schuld aufzudrängen. Rand sagt, dass dem nicht so ist, da er weder die Scheide noch das Heft akzeptiert hat und sie es somit nicht als Schuld gegenüber ansehen kann, da ihr die beiden Dinge noch gehören. Probehalber wirft er ein Kissen in die Luft und probiert das Schwert daran aus, wie erwartet schneidet es glatt hindurch. Doch anstatt sich zu freuen, dass sie nun das viele Geld, das sie vermutlich ausgegeben hat, zurückbekommen könnte, wenn sie die Edelsteine verkauft, sieht Aviendha wütend aus. Sie ruft Gai'shain herbei, die die herumfliegenden Federn aufsammeln. Als das Abendessen gebracht wird, erfährt Rand, dass das Fleisch im Eintopf das der getöteten Blutschlange ist und sieht amüsiert, dass Aviendha enttäuscht ist, dass er es nicht angeekelt ausspuckt, da er schon schlimmeres gegessen hat. Rand legt sich bald schlafen, da er erschöpft ist. Hinter sich hört er Aviendha, die sich auszieht. Sie hat behauptet, bei ihm schlafen zu müssen, damit sie ihn weiter unterrichten kann, weil er so wenig Zeit tagsüber hat, doch er weiß, dass die Weisen Frauen es so wollten. Um sich von den Geräuschen abzulenken, die sie macht, sagt Rand, dass Baels und Melaines Hochzeit beeindruckend war. Er fragt, ob Bael wirklich nichts davon wusste, bis Melaine und Dorindha ihn aufklärten und Aviendha bestätigt das verächtlich. Sie versteht nicht, warum der Mann davon wissen muss, ehe die Frau ihm den Brautkranz vor die Füße legt. Sie erzählt, dass Melaine unbedingt Segade-Blüten wollte, die nahe der Berge nicht oft wachsen. Als Rand fragt, was das bedeutet, nennt Aviendha ihm die verschiedenen Bedeutungen von Blumen in den Brautkränzen, die alle jeweils den Charakter der Frau darstellen. Da es aber zu viele Möglichkeiten und Kombinationen gibt, hört sie schnell wieder auf und sagt, er würde ohnehin keine Aiel heiraten, da er zu Elayne gehört. Ihre Stimme klingt gedämpft, als sie das sagt und Rand denkt sich, dass sie gerade ihre Bluse auszieht. Obwohl es so jeden Abend abläuft, seit sie Rhuidean verlassen haben, wird es jeden Tag schlimmer für ihn. Er nimmt sich vor, sie für die Nacht zu den Weisen Frauen zurückzuschicken und weiß doch, dass er das jede Nacht denkt und doch nicht tut. Rand fragt nach dem Ritual am Ende der Hochzeit, nach dem Eheversprechen. Der Bräutigam und die Braut wurden jeweils von hundert ihrer bzw. seiner Verwandten umringt und er musste sich zu ihr durchkämpfen und sie erobern, während sie sich gegen ihn wert, um sie dann auf der Schulter fort zu tragen. Aviendha erklärt, dass er damit beweisen muss, kein Schwächling zu sein und dass ihm klar sein soll, dass sie kein billiges Anhängsel ist, das er sich einfach nehmen kann. Rand fragt weiter, was es bedeutet, einem Mann das Singen beizubringen. Sie erklärt, dass ein Mann manchmal wegen einer Tochter des Speers, die ihn nicht heiraten will, den Speer "aufgibt", indem er sich von ihr zum Gai'shain machen lässt, obwohl keine Tochter einen Gai'shain auch nur beachten würde. Das erste, was einem Gai'shain beigebracht wird ist, zu singen, um die Frauen beim Essen zu unterhalten. Die Töchter des Speers sagen "sie wird ihn zum singen bringen", wenn sie sagen wollen, dass ein Mann sich wegen einer von ihnen zum Narren macht. Obwohl sie ihm noch nie geantwortet hat, fragt Rand erneut, woher Aviendha ihre Halskette hat, doch sie sagt nur, es sei ein Freundschaftsgeschenk und will dann schlafen. Er fügt sich, kann den Gedanken aber wie immer nicht loswerden. Als er einschläft, träumt er davon, Aviendha mit Mins und Elaynes Hilfe bei ihrer gemeinsamen Hochzeit fortzutragen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Egwene al'Vere * Aviendha * Mat Cauthon * Melindhra * Sulin * Asmodean - auch als Jasin Natael * Adelin Tiere * Jeade'en * Nebel (Pferd) * Pips * Blutschlange * Gara Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Bair * Amys * Melaine * Bael * Dorindha (Dachherrin) * Rhuarc * Couladin * Hadnan Kadere * Elayne Trakand * Min Farshaw Gruppen * Ta'veren * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen * Aufgenommene * Traumgängerin * Verlorene Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Gai'shain * Shaido * Schattengezücht - als Schattenwesen ** Schattenhunde ** Myrddraal * Reyn Orte * Rückgrat der Welt ** Jangai-Pass *** Taien Erwähnt * Rhuidean * Shorelle * Zwei Flüsse * Shienar * Kandor Gegenstände * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Ashandarei * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * Lamans Schwert * Drachengürtelschnalle Pflanzen * Segade * Süßwurzel * Taubeere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Schutzgewebe * Hochzeitsritual (Aiel) Schwertformen * Ein leichter Wind erhebt sich Sprichworte * Sie wird ihm das Singen beibringen. Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Rückgrat der Welt Kategorie:Jangai-Pass